


I Love You, Brother!

by EllenLovesYlvis



Series: Ylvis is Love [1]
Category: (funny story), Ylvis
Genre: Funny story, Gen, Ylvis 24h, what "really happened" in the rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLovesYlvis/pseuds/EllenLovesYlvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something silly "happened" while Ylvis were rehearsing for their show during the 24h live streaming.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Brother!

I LOVE YOU, BROTHER!

[BRITTA BRITTA BRITTA, is this the link or the line?](https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xpf1/v/t34.0-12/11047250_420729348089377_372974101_n.jpg?oh=5b315df01e4a65d747d1b718217d28ca&oe=55007B0A&__gda__=1426088023_77c77fc41ec1eda83ae49ec94b1e1185)

Once upon a time, in a far far away land in Norway, there were two brothers: Vegard and Bård. Together, they became a force of nature then went on to be dynamites. They ran concert after concert all over the land and were starting to bring their talents overseas. The life of a celebrity was no bed of roses. On stage, they shone brighter than the sun. Backstage, they worked until they almost lost their sanity. The story began in a morning, before a big show. They had been rehearsing for 3 hours straight ......

Vegard: Ok! I'll go get some energy drink!

Bård: That would be great! Can you do it right now?

Vegard: Really? How about I just kick your lazy bum?

Bård: Look, I have a sprained ankle here. Does anyone want to see it?

Vegard: Great! What are we going to do tonight now?

Bård: Eh, eh...Brother!... I broke the magic knife yesterday and I forgot to tell you.

Vegard: What?

Bård: Don't scream at me!

Vegard: Silly! You know me. I'll never do anything like that.

Bård: You will forgive me for anything, right?

Vegard: Of course. You don't have to ask me.

Bård: I'm just scared that one day you may want to become a rock star on your own. Do you have that in mind?

Vegard: What a horrible thing to say. Don't ever say anything like that again.

Bård: I love you, brother!

 

Oi oi oi, now I'm stuck and can't write anymore. In Ylvis style, let's just read the conversation backward.

Bård: I love you, brother!

Vegard: What a horrible thing to say. Don't ever say anything like that again.

....... :)))))

 

THE END


End file.
